Tightrope, but drabbles
by ohlookamockingjay
Summary: Luna is off being a famous YouTube sweetheart, but what are her other friends up to? This is a side collection of drabbles that take place before or during Tightrope. Modern Muggle AU R&R
1. yer a viral sensation 'arry

**I don't own HP. Also idk what I'm doing.**

**Also if you haven't yet you should totally check out my main story Tightrope. These are just drabbles to accompany the story.**

* * *

If someone told Harry when he was eleven that he would one day become a viral sensation, he would have have scoffed and simply gone back to swimming.

A lot of things had happened to him, his parents were murdered by a mafia lord, when he was five he nearly died when he caught a nasty high fever, he actually stopped breathing, and then came back to life, and he once accidentally befriended a snake at the zoo (the snake escaped and they both hung out together and got some ice-cream before they were caught), but going viral? That was ridiculous.

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts School. Harry was fifteen and learning about graphs in maths class when he realised he couldn't see the board clearly anymore. It was time to get new glasses.

So to get new glasses he did. He and Sirius went to the spectacle shop after school and got a brand new pair.

"The usual?" Mr Ollivander had asked them.

"The usual." Harry nodded.

And so he left Ollivander's Spectacle shop looking the same as always. Messy dark hair, a permanent scar on his forehead from when he fell down once at the playground, and round glasses, only the glasses had a higher prescription.

"I don't get why you always choose round glasses." Dean said as the boys left school.

"I just like them," Harry shrugged. "They're unique. And different."

"And that's a good thing?" Ron muttered.

"This needs to go on my story," Seamus said and whipped out his phone. He opened Snapchat and started filming.

"Ah Potter, same ol' Potter, back at it again with the round glasses!" he called out, walking backwards to get Harry on camera.

And that continued every day for the next week.

"Damn, Potter!" Seamus would call as Harry and the others walked down the sidewalk, "Again with those glasses!" he whooped.

Initially Harry would rush to cover up the camera, but eventually he got used to it, and just rolled with it.

He didn't expect his round glasses or Seamus' Irish accent hyping them up to be such a hit.

"Yer a viral sensation 'Arry!" Professor Hagrid had exclaimed when he walked into Biology one day.

Confused, he opened up his phone to see that he suddenly had multiple followers on Instagram, and a compilation of Seamus' video circulating the web along with various remixes of the video.

Next thing he knew, he was on live television in an interview with Rita Skeeter, who then presented him with a lifetime supply of round glasses, which he subsequently donated to charity. People were talking _to_ him and _about_ him everywhere he went, and even his uncle and aunt, whom he had never met, tried to reach out to him in hopes of getting even a pinch of his newfound fame.

_Damn._ Harry thought to himself. And for some reason going viral, he found, was the strangest thing ever to happen to him. Not even hanging out with a snake could beat that.

All he knew was his life would never be the same.


	2. you know, flowers, and things

**I don't own HP.**

* * *

"Hannah?" Pansy had approached her after everyone else had left the office.

"Yeah?" the blonde said, turning around.

"I... I know you're not my Pal-entine but... I got this for you." Pansy said and held out a cookbook. She looked away, fearful of Hannah's reaction.

Hannah took the book and examined it. "The Herb and Flower Cookbook," she read thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's how to incorporate flowers into your dishes," Pansy replied, "I saw it in the shop and thought it might work because it's nearly spring and you know, flowers, and things."

Hannah broke into a wide grin. "This is great, Pansy. Thank you so much!" she opened up her arms and hugged her tightly. One thing that Hannah was good at besides cooking, was hugs. Her hugs were always real and genuine and made people feel welcome.

"No problem," Pansy smiled softly.

"Happy Pal-entine's Day, Pansy. I can't wait to read it!"

Pansy still thought Pal-entine's was a stupid name, but it was starting to grow on her.

"Happy Pal-entine's Day, Hannah."


End file.
